


Nuda

by BellaJuHare



Series: Sherlock AU [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternative Universe?, BBC, Gen, John Watson - Freeform, Sherlock - Freeform, Sherlock Holmes - Freeform, sherlock bbc - Freeform
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-13 01:31:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7956922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellaJuHare/pseuds/BellaJuHare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kolejny dzień, gdy w gazecie nic tylko roi się od banalnych bądź ckliwych historyjek. <br/>Odmienne uniwersum.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nuda

**Author's Note:**

> Napisane kilka lat temu na ff.net. Od jakiegoś czasu kręcę się tutaj to pomyślałam "a co tam wrzucę, niech sobie więcej osób pocierpi!" >:) Szczerze to sama się trochę nie lubię za napisanie tego.  
> Także tego, enjoy?(wątpie)

Obudził go słodki zapach pieczonych jabłek wymieszany z zapachem cynamonu. Jeszcze zanim w ogóle pomyślał o otworzeniu oczu, wiedział już, że to pani Hudson kolejny raz robi szarlotkę. Że ciasto potrzebuję jeszcze dokładnie piętnastu… nie, nie, chwila, czternastu minut w piecyku. I że za nie dalej jak godzinę jego gospodyni przybędzie na górę w kolejnej próbie wmuszenia w niego jedzenia w postaci wyżej wymienionej szarlotki. Tak jakby jedzenie było mu potrzebne w ilości większej niż ta, która zapewnia przeżycie.  
  
Już dawno temu wywnioskował, że organizm skupia więcej uwagi na myśleniu, jeśli nie przeszkadzają mu tak prozaiczne czynności jak trawienie. A, powiedzmy sobie szczerze, _jego ___umysł wymagał z pewnością dużo więcej energii niż umyślątko przeciętnego człowieczka.  
  
Rozmasował zdrętwiały kark i zapatrzył się w ekran laptopa, na którym wciąż jaśniała strona wyszukiwarki. Nie wiedział, o której dokładnie jego „transport" padł i pozwolił sobie na sen, ale sądząc po stanie karku, tak, zdecydowanie jakieś pięć, może sześć godzin temu. Czyli, zobaczmy, pomiędzy piątą trzydzieści a wpół do siódmej.  
  
Momentami tęsknił za tymi cudownymi środkami, które nie pozwalały „transportowi" na takie zuchwałe wybryki, dodatkowo jeszcze wywołując przyjemne i intrygujące wrażenia umysłowe. Ale doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że ponowny kontakt z nimi prędzej czy później może sprawić, że jego brat znów się nim zainteresuje. A tego wolałby uniknąć. Najlepiej już na zawsze. Choć to ostatnie pozostawało na razie poza zasięgiem rzeczy możliwych - ze względu na mamusię i sporadyczne, zazwyczaj świąteczne „obiadki rodzinne".  
  
Rozejrzał się po lekko zagraconym pokoju w poszukiwaniu czegoś ciekawego. _Czegoś __. Potrzebował _czegoś ____. Możliwie jak najszybciej.  
  
Jego wzrok zatrzymał się na leżącej na ławie gazecie. Dzisiejsza, bo wczoraj (a raczej: nim zasnął, więc jeszcze dzisiaj) jej tam nie było. Pani Hudson bardzo szybko zorientowała się, że jej codzienna gazeta i tak prędzej czy później wyląduje w szponach jej lokatora, więc po jakimś czasie sama zaczęła mu ją przynosić tuż po przeczytaniu.  
  
Rzucił się w kierunku stoliczka, chwycił gazetę i jednym krokiem przeszedł po meblu, by zwalić się na kanapę.  
  
Pierwsza strona. Nuda. Dalej. Nuda. Nuda. Skandal polityczny. Nuda, niech Mycroft sobie tym głowę urywa. Morderstwo. Nuda. Zabił listonosz. Był kochankiem. Męża zamordowanej, _oczywiście ___.  
  
Dwa razy rzuciło mu się w oczy jedno nazwisko, swoją drogą dość potoczne, wręcz plebejskie. Nekrolog i krótka notka, prawie na końcu gazety, tuż przed przeglądem sportowym.  
  
„Wczoraj, w godzinach wieczornych w wynajętym przez siebie mieszkaniu popełnił samobójstwo emerytowany wojskowy…bla bla bla…kilka miesięcy wcześniej wrócił z Afganistanu…bla bla bla…raniony w ramię…” i tak dalej.  
  
Pod nekrologiem podpisał się niejaki Michael Stamford.  
  
Żołnierz raniony w czasie wojny, dostał odznakę i bilet powrotny do domu. Którego nie miał.  
  
_„Byłeś grzecznym chłopcem, ale teraz już się nie nadajesz, więc spływaj."_  
  
Kaleka bez przyjaciół i rodziny, przyzwyczajony do tej pory do działania i akcji, wylądował nagle w szarej rzeczywistości, do której się nie nadawał. Raz, ze względu na spapraną psychikę, dwa – spapraną sprawność. Kilka miesięcy terapii nic nie dały, mimo że obiecywali mu „życie od nowa". Służbowa spluwa była pod ręką. Pewnie patrzył na nią codziennie, może nawet całymi dniami i nagle orientował się, że trzyma ją w ręce, a potem szybko odkładał – początkowo z przestrachem, później z coraz większą niechęcią, _nostalgią_ wręcz. Aż któregoś dnia jej nie odłożył, odzyskała wolność dopiero wypadając z bezwładnej już dłoni.  
  
„Tak jak myślałem” - pomyślał. „ _Nuda_."

**Author's Note:**

> Będzie więcej, jak tylko się zmobilizuję do załadowania drugiej części.


End file.
